


I didn't know back then but now I know

by HEDAofWeird



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Comfort, Disney, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Forgiveness, Humor, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird
Summary: This whole story takes place after the events of the movie. Raya and Namaari try to fix things between them. Will they succeed? Let's find out.
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 161





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another Raya and Namaari fic. I just can't get enough of these two. They go so well together. I hope you like this story as much as you liked the last one.

A month has passed since the whole debacle with the Druuns and the Dragon Gem. Peace has been finally restored between the nations. Or has it? There were still some disagreements here and there but nothing so large it couldn't be fixed with some good old negotiating. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine but two people still had some problems to get back to how things were before everything.

In the palace of Fang:

"Mother why do they have to come over here? Can't we have this formal dinner at their place again?" Namaari asked, fuming. "No honey, it's our turn to host this month. Chief Benja has been very welcoming the last time and I most certainly like to return the favor." Virana answered calmly and gracefully like the Queen she was. "Why do you have a problem with them coming here to feast with us and spend these three nights with us?" Virana asked, a bit concerned. She didn't like the way her daughter was behaving today. Why? She didn't know but she will get to the bottom of it.

"I- I just don't want her, I mean them over here in the palace. And I really don't want them to spend the night." Namaari explained. "You haven't answered my question honey. What is bothering you?" The Queen had an idea about why her daughter was behaving the way she was and she thought the Princess of Heart had something to do with it. Virana knew what happened between them and it was actually her fault that her daughter had to betray her friend. But wasn't everything in the past now?

"I just don't want them to come over. Especially miss goody two shoes Raya the Princess of Heart." Namaari said in a mocking voice. "Oh look at me, I'm beautiful and fierce also I found the last dragon and saved us all." She continued in her mocking voice. "Ugh, I can't stand her mother, she's annoying and she gets on my nerves." Namaari was really frustrated now.

Virana just stood there and shook her head. "Oh daughter, I clearly see that your emotions are getting in the way of coming up with an acceptable answer so I suggest you go find General Atitaya and help her with the new recruits to get all of that frustration out of your system because behavior like this isn't acceptable for a Princess and most definitely not the Princess of Fang. Come find me when you've calmed down properly." Queen Virana sent her daughter off with a wave of her hand.

Meanwhile in the Palace of Heart:

"Oh no no no Ba, I'm not going over there. We are not going to Fang." Raya said frantically. "What's wrong Dewdrop? Why don't you want to go? We can stay home but it would be really rude not to go to a formal dinner that will be held as a celebration as a newfound bond between our two nations. I don't want to dishonor the Queens trust." A very worried Chief of Heart explained. "I know Ba but I don't think I'm ready to see her again. I mean we talked last month and I told her that I forgave her and that it wasn't her fault and sh-she just walked away and I haven't hear from her since then. What if we can't be friends ever again Ba? What if she just keeps on hating me forever?" Raya's voice broke, a sudden wave of sadness overtaking her. Chief Benja instinctively closed the distance between him and his daughter and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"It will be okay Dewdrop." He said to her. "Then why doesn't she want to talk to me?" Raya said through her sniffles. "Maybe she was just overwhelmed. Maybe she wasn't ready to talk about what happened, Dewdrop. You know some things take time. I know you liked her. She was a very good friend but some people take longer to get over certain things. You know what?" He asked, hope coming through in his tone. "What Ba?" A still dejected Raya asked. "Maybe we should go. Then you can confront her. Maybe she will feel comfortable talking to you then because she will be at home, a place familiar to her. All is not lost and I know you aren't one to just sit back and give up. Just give it a chance, give her a chance, oke Dewdrop." Raya just shook her head into her father's chest. Suddenly her mood changed from sad to hopeful. She sounded more determined then five minutes ago. "You know what, let's go. I will get her a gift like Sisu taught me. Maybe she'll open up to me and give me a chance and trust me again. Thank you Ba for everything. I love you so much." Raya hugged her father tightly and then ran off.

The chief just smiled and shook his head. At times like this he really missed his wife. He found it easier to deal with a little girl but she has grown so much since he last saw her. He literally missed six years of her life. Chief Benja turned around and called for a meeting. He needed to prepare for travel and look for gifts to bring. He only had two days to prepare for their travels to Fang. This will be a first for him. 

Tbc..


	2. 2

After having that heartfelt talk with her father Raya went to find Sisu. Sisu was the perfect person who could help her find a gift to give the Princess of Fang. Raya went outside to the river. Sisu mostly spent her time there if she wasn't flying around having fun with her siblings entertaining the people. She wasn't there so Raya opened up her satchel and took a bamboo flute out. Sisu had given it to her with the instructions to just blow on it, if she needed her. And Raya did. It didn't take long before Raya heard a loud whoosh and felt someone grabbing her in a tight hug and lifted her up.

"Rayaaaaa, you called? I missed you. How are you? What are you up to?" A very excited Sisu rambled. "Hi Sisu, I missed you too but if you put me down I can calmly explain why I summoned you here." Raya giggled. She was used to Sisu's giddiness. "Oh yeah yeah, sorry." Sisu apologized and put Raya down gently. "No need to apologize silly." Raya smoothed her clothes out with her hands before continuing to speak. "Yeah, uhm the reason I called you is because I need your help Sisu." 

"With what?"

"I need your help finding a gift." Raya was almost scared to say the word gift around Sisu because she knew how hyper the dragon could get.

"A GIFT?!! FOR WHO?" Gasp "Did you meet someone?! Are they good looking? Have big muscles and a strong jawline?" Sisu wiggled her eyebrows. She couldn't contain her excitement. 

"Nooo, I didn't meet someone." Raya shot that down immediately while blushing like an idiot. " And the gift is for a girl." 

"Who!? Who? Who? What girl??" Sisu asked loudly.

"It's a gift for Namaari. A gift that says I'm sorry, let's be friends again." Raya explained softly, her face still red like an overripe tomato.

Sisu picked up on the mood shift and calmed down a little.. "Yeah I can help you with that. What do you think she would like? I mean she's a strong beautiful woman with very delicate taste." She started pacing around with her paw on her chin thinking out loud.

"Delicate?" Raya asked, confusion taking over features. " The Namaari I know doesn't do delicate!" 

"Maybe I shouldn't have used that word, because delicate isn't the word to describe you." Sisu explained.

"Meee?!!" Raya asked, now more confused and shocked than before.

"Yeah, you. Who else? Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? I mean hellooo heart eyes here and there. Hair tuck here, smile there. Maybe you think I didn't notice but I did and I also noticed that you liked that because everytime she was near you, you smiled." Sisu explained, like this conversation wasn't making Raya uncomfortable.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." Raya exclaimed. "Namaari and I are just friends or at least we used to be but I want to change that so please Sisu calm down and help me find a gift for her. We have 2 days before we leave for Fang. Also I want you to join me for emotional support. I mean Tuk Tuk is going to come with me but I would be happier if you'd be there with me too." Raya asked or rather begged with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I can help you find a gift and accompany you to see your girlfriend." Sisu started teasing. Her laughter was filling up the atmosphere.

"Oh my God, this is going to be a thing now. You teasing me. Raya's face turned bright red. "Stooooooppp, please Sisu be serious." Raya begged.

"You really like her don't you." Sisu asked more seriously now and all Raya could do was use her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. "That means we can't screw this up. We'll find a good gift to earn her trust back. Don't worry Raya, I got your back." Sisu reassured her. Raya nodded and murmured something that sounded like a thank you.

They used the rest of the day to brainstorm on what gift would be perfect for a warrior Princess that can have everything if she wanted it. It did take a while but they both eventually settled onto something that the Princess would like and put to good use. Sisu had to ask one of her dragon cousins for help.

Raya thanked Sisu for her help. That night she went to bed, feeling more optimistic about the situation she was in.

  
  


That same night in Namaari's bedroom:

Namaari had spent the whole day sparring with recruits just to release some of that anger and frustration she was feeling. She really made a fool of herself in front of her mother. She also spent her time going over tactical training. Not that they needed such training anymore because of the new Paradise Kumandra she helped create but it's better to be safe than sorry she thought. It was late at night when she finally took a bath and threw herself on her bed. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep because all she could think of was the Princess of Heart and their conversation a month ago. She didn't know why she behaved the way she did back then. Maybe it was because she felt like she didn't deserve forgiveness for what she had done. She literally kicked her only friend in the back. It happened years ago but it still hurts. She really had bonded with Raya. They didn't see each other much, only at formal events between the two nations but they really bonded. She felt like Raya understood and saw her. Raya was so open and trusting and then she betrayed her.

The thought of her betrayal made tears well up in her eyes. And the thing is that after everything that happened, Raya still managed to forgive her for everything. And what did she do? Like a complete idiot she didn't say anything back, not even a thank you or okay or whatever. She said nothing, not a word, instead she just walked away, jumped on her cat's back and rode home as fast as her cat could take her. It's not that she didn't know what to say but she was scared about breaking Raya's heart again and she knew the Princess didn't deserve that, so she panicked and ran off like a fool. And if her mother knew, she'd have a field day with telling her off. Telling her that she didn't raise a coward who ran scared when actual emotions were involved. She let out a deep sigh.

Namaari rolled over onto her side, hugging her pillow close. She closed her eyes trying to sleep but her mind was flooded with images of Raya. Her smile, her eyes, the way her long brown hair flowed in the wind. That laugh of hers that makes you feel so warm inside. The way she became determined when she wanted to help. Oh what Namaari would give to make everything right between her and Raya again. Maybe it was good that she was coming here to stay for a few days. She thought. Maybe this was a sign of the universe telling her to take a chance. If she could take a chance for the world why couldn't she, wouldn't she take a chance for herself and her friendship with Raya. And who knew, maybe she'd be lucky and everything will go back to how they were before she blew it all up. She was hopeful. With those thoughts of her and Raya being reunited, Namaari fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about those dark brown eyes and long luscious brow locks and how it would feel like to thread her hands through it.

  
  


Tbc..


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Namaari's POV

The day of the royal feast of Fang had finally arrived. The Palace was bustling with life. The wait staff was frantically running around trying to get everything in order before the first guests would arrive. Checking if all the guest bedrooms were prepped and ready for the guests. If the kitchen staff had everything under control and the banquet hall was decorated accordingly. Everything seemed in order. Servants were keeping the Queen up to date of the latest developments and changes. Virana couldn't help but feel proud and excited for the upcoming festivities. She sat on her throne, the chair besides her empty. "Where was her daughter?" She wondered, she needed to speak with her before the guests arrived so she sent a servant to track her down and summon her. "I hope she isn't off galavanting in the jungle on such an important day." Virana thought. She was growing a bit agitated with the behavior her daughter was portraying the last couple of days. She didn't know her daughter as a person who couldn't control her emotions. That's not the way she raised the future Queen of Fang. She sighed and then slightly adjusted her posture on the throne to a more comfortable one, while she waited for her daughter.

Namaari was in the Palace gardens at the gazebo near the channel, frantically pacing all over the place. Her nervousness got the best of her. She couldn't help herself. The guests would be arriving soon and that means  _ she _ would be arriving soon. Was she ready to face her? Would Raya even talk to her after the way she behaved last time? What if she doesn't come? What would she say to her if she did come? Namaari was actually panicking but before she could go over into a full blown panic attack a servant called her.

"Your highness, the Queen has requested your presence in the throne room" the servant said while bowing her head respectfully. "Thank you Sira and you know that when we're alone you don't have to be so formal." Namaari said with a small smile, thankful for the distraction.

"I know your highness but I guess I do it out of habit." Sira explained sheepishly. Sira also noticed the slightly distraught look on the Princess's face and asked "May I ask what's bothering you Princess. I saw you pacing before I called you." She looked at the Princess, her demeanor changing from professional to a bit more comfortable and friendly. "You know you can talk to me if you need to Namaari. We are still friends" She offered softly.

"I know Sira but with all that's happening in preparation for the feast I didn't want to bother you." Namaari explained a bit sheepish now. She and Sira went back a few years. They instantly became friends when Sira came to the palace, seeking a job after her family had fallen victim to the Druuns. She cried so much back then. Namaari came home late after a hunting session and had noticed the teenage girl near the barn where the cats slept. She was crying. Namaari approached her and asked what happened. Sira was startled by the Princess appearing behind her. She had tried to quickly dry her tears and put on a neutral face for her highness. "It's okay, I'm not angry or anything. I just want to know if you're okay." Namaari had asked her, her voice laced with concern.

Sira had opened up to her that night and they became friends, very good friends. They started talking more and meeting after Sira's shifts near the barn or at the gazebo. It was just friendship when it started to blossom into something more but they had to abruptly put an end to it when the Queen had caught them kissing in one of the hallways. Virana had a long talk about love and intimacy with her daughter after she caught them. A conversation so embarrassing to Namaari that she wished that the ground would split open and swallow her whole and that's when her mother had told her that it wasn't good for her image. It was unacceptable that the Princess was fraternizing with the help. Namaari had explained to Sira calmly that they couldn't see each other romantically anymore and that it was best to keep their distance especially if Sira wanted to keep her job at the palace. Namaari knew what her mother was capable of so she broke it off with Sira to protect her from her mother.

Sira wasn't angry because she understood completely and she also knew that the Princess's heart had belonged to someone else. Namaari had talked about her alot when they were meeting in private. Sira knew how much the princess liked this other person because her eyes lit up and her smile brightened everytime she talked about her. She also knew that Namaari had betrayed her because she had to do what's right for Fang. It had broken the young woman's heart.

Namaari had told Sira about the times they would meet when she was out hunting or scouting with the army. Trying to see what the other nations were up to. They would meet and fight and insult each other. Then they would go their separate ways or the one would outrun the other. It was like a flirty cat and mouse game. Sira had come to that conclusion. It all sounded so thrilling and fun. 

Sira looked at the Princess now, very distraught and anxious. A Princess who was very stoic and strong and very much in control of her emotions, most of the time. "It's her right? And she's coming here. The Princess of Heart." Sira said. Namaari's eyes went wide in surprise. She wanted to ask how Sira knew because she never said who it actually was while telling her the stories of her adventures but before she could Sira gave her an explanation. "Uhm I might have heard your discussion with the Queen two days ago." Sira explained a bit ashamed that she was eavesdropping on them. 

"It's okay Namaari, I won't tell anyone you have a crush on the Princess of Heart. Your secret's safe with me." Sira reassured her with a knowing smile. "Thank you." Namaari sighed. She knew she could trust Sira so decided to tell her what's bothering her. She told her the how and the what and the status of their relationship right now. Not that she could actually call what they have a relationship. She also told her that she was very conflicted. She didn't know what to do. Sira listened intently and when Namaari was done speaking she said, "May I offer some advice Princess?" Namaari nodded. "Just follow your heart, not your gut this time. Take a chance and tell her how you actually feel when she gets here." Sira offered with a smile. "Oh and please hurry your mother is waiting and you know she doesn't like waiting." Sira said mock seriously. Namaari thanked her for helping her feel better by giving her a hug. "What would I do without you, Sira. Thank you." Namaari also gave her a kiss on the cheek and then ran off to go see what her mother wanted.

In the throne room of the palace of Fang:

A slightly out of breath Namaari entered the throne room. Her mother was sitting back with a judging look on her face. "You called mother?" Namaari looked the Queen straight into her eyes. "Yess daughter I did. I'd like to bring you up to speed with some last minute changes in the plans." Queen Virana answered coolly. "As you know, there will be guests arriving at our humble abode in less than 2 hours. The Chief of Tail sent a message yesterday that their delegation would be much larger than they anticipated. So we had to change the arrangements for sleeping quarters so we could accommodate everyone for the upcoming days." She continued.

"Okay mother, what does that have to do with me?" Namaari asked confused and not all caring about what her mother was telling her. "What this has to do with  _ you _ is that you will be sharing your sleeping quarters with the Princess of Heart for the next three days. She was going to get her own room but with the last minute change from the Chief of Tail we didn't have enough time to plan."

"The answer is no. No way I'm sharing a room with her. I'd rather sleep in the barn with the cats than share my room with her." Namaari abruptly said. "I didn't  _ ask  _ you if she may share a room, I simply ordered it and no, you are not sleeping in the barn. What will the guests think of me?" Virana said matter of factly. "I don't know what you will do to figure it out but you two will have to figure whatever it is you have going on between you out and fast." 

"Ugh. Is that all mother? Can I go now?" 

"Yess, that's all." And the Queen waved her off. Namaari just turned around and ran upstairs to her room. She threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. God, she wasn't ready to share a room with Raya. No she wasn't. Everything is moving too fast for her liking but she couldn't get out of it now. She asked for a chance and now the universe was giving it to her. All she had to do now was take it even if her gut refused. 

After Namaari was done being dramatic, she changed into her formal attire. She hated it so much but it was only needed for the welcome rituals. When everyone was settled in she could change. She had just finished dressing when she heard a horn. The signal that the first guests had arrived.

She looked at herself one last in the mirror and said "here goes everything." She had to run downstairs to make it on time to see the delegation of Talon enter the throne room. Her mother welcomed each and everyone personally and urged her to the same. She rolled her eyes but complied. After the delegation of Talon was welcomed, the representatives from the other nations started streaming in. After Talon, you had the delegation of Tail, then Spine and as last the delegation of Heart. Chief Benja and his people came in. They bowed respectfully and thanked the Queen for their hospitality. He offered the gifts and the servants came and took them away. While everything was happening Namaari's eyes were nervously scanning the room to get a glimpse of that long brown hair but she didn't.

"Ah Chief Benja, may I ask where your daughter is?" Namaari heard her mother suddenly ask the Chief. "My daughter is on her way, she insisted on doing something before she came here, she also asked me to apologize for her tardiness on her behalf ." The Chief politely answered. " No need to apologize, I know what it's like dealing with daughters. I have a difficult one of my own." Virana smiled brightly while giving her daughter a side eye. Namaari just rolled her eyes and wished for this to be over fast. She was still on edge because she wasn't ready to face the Princess of Heart yet. "Thank the Gods she's late." Namaari thought.

After what seemed like forever of bowing and shaking hands and smiling she was finally free to go. She literally ran outside to the gazebo. Her gazebo but when she arrived someone had already occupied it. And it was someone she didn't expect. It was Raya. She was talking to someone she couldn't see. When she finally got closer she saw that Raya was talking to Sisu who was taking a dip in the channel. She was just about to turn around and run away when she heard her name.

"Namaari?!" Raya just looked at her with her mouth ajar.

"H-hi." Namaari greeted her with a small wave and an awkward smile on her face. She had been caught. So she'd better warrior up and face the music.

  
  
  
Tbc..  
  
  
  
  



	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is more Raya's POV..

It was early in the morning. The sun hadn't even made an appearance yet. Chief Benja and his delegation were ready to leave for Fang.It was a half a day journey without unnecessary stops. They would arrive late in the afternoon if everything goes according to plan. Chief Benja was ready to leave but he couldn't without his daughter. He asked one of the servants if they had seen her. They said no. Chief Benja started to think that maybe his daughter wouldn't be joining them after all, when another servant ran up to him, note in hand. "This is from the Princess Chief." He handed him the note, bowed his head respectfully and left. 

The Chief opened the note and read it with a small smile. 

_ "You can leave without me Ba, I'll join you soon, I have to find Sisu first. Please apologize to the Queen for me. Signed Raya"  _ In a perfect handwriting.

After he read it, he neatly folded the note up and placed it in his satchel. He then signaled that they could saddle up and leave. They traveled with a steady tempo. They only stopped twice for a water break and to stretch their legs. Chief Benja took in the scenery, the beautiful tree's and the mountain tops in the distance.He listened to the chirping of the birds and the laughter of his people around him. He was happy, satisfied and thankful. He only wished his wife could see Kumandra as it is right now. " _ She would've loved it." _ He thought. Nature was something she immersed herself in. She loved to swim in the river nearby the palace, take walks into the jungle to stop and just listen to the sounds of nature. When he wasn't busy leading their Nation he joined her on those walks where they'd talk and laugh, just have simple fun and then they'd make love after. He smiled when he remembered that Raya was probably conceived on one of those nature walks. They were really happy. He'd still go on nature walks alone or with Raya and tell her stories about her mother. They'd walk up to the river to release some freshly picked flowers into the water and watch them drift away while saying a prayer for her. Chief Benja felt a tinge of sadness but he smiled nonetheless.

\-----  
  


When Raya had hurriedly left a note to her father, she grabbed her satchel, coat and hat and ran outside to the back where the river was.Tuk Tuk was already waiting outside for her. It was very early in the morning, she was a bit tired because she couldn't really sleep last night. She spent half of the night rolling from left to right, her mind filled with thoughts of Namaari. 

Today's the day she'd finally see Namaari after a whole month. She was excited yet nervous. She would finally step up and tell Namaari how she felt about everything but first she needed to find Sisu. She blew on her bamboo flute and with a whoosh Sisu appeared.

"Rayaaa my girl, how are you? Are you ready for today?" Sisu asked her excitedly like usual. "Not really but I will see everything through. Did you bring the gift?" Raya looked at Sisu hopefully. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Here it is. My cousin said it's very potent so a little goes a very long way." She explained.

Raya carefully took the small package out of Sisu's claws. Sisu had already wrapped it for her in a vibrant red and blue piece of cloth. "I hope she likes it." Raya said softly. "Ah don't worry about that Raya. You can't go wrong with gifts like these." Sisu reassured her. "I am ready to go if you are, I also asked Boun to prepare some snacks for when we are on our way, he will meet us at the river, so we can go to Fang via boat." Sisu was smiling brightly to cover her feelings of worry. 

Eventho Sisu was a big believer in second chances and trusting each other, she was in fact a tiny bit worried about how everything would play out between Raya and Namaari. She saw everything happen a month ago and she saw how heartbroken Raya was after. Sisu did her best to cheer her up and distract her from the pain but she could clearly see that the way Namaari behaved last month really did something to the Princess of Heart but she didn't give up hope. She knew Raya and Namaari would go back to being friends and maybe more eventually but it wasn't something to be rushed. She had to leave it to the two girls to figure everything out themselves and it didn't matter what happened, she'd support them both if they decide to go their separate ways.

They had traveled to the river where they met up with Boun. They boarded his boat and off they went to Fang. Boun had already set out the course he would take. So all they had to do was sit, wait and catch up with each other, while Boun made them delicious snacks. Boun had told Raya how it felt having his parents and his siblings back. His siblings were annoying and constantly getting on his nerves but he wouldn't have had it any other way. They all laughed and ate together. Sisu told her stories about her and her siblings. Raya and Tuk Tuk just smiled and relaxed. She had missed this you know, the simpler things in life. She didn't know when she had dozed off and fell asleep, so she was really startled when she was awoken by a very excited Sisu.

"Hey, Raya, get up. We're almost there." Sisu couldn't contain her excitement now.

Boun was already in the channel that led to the palace. It wouldn't take long before they'd arrive. Raya jumped up and looked around to take in her surroundings. The landscape had changed to one with less trees. Fang had more grasslands than the compact jungles she was used to in Heart. It was actually beautiful. She could see the mountain tops in the background. Raya took a minute to take it all in before turning around and asking Boun to go a bit slower. She then said "Boun, before we get to the palace I want you to stop, so we can walk the last part there." Confusion took over Boun's features. " I don't mind dropping you off all the way in. Dad said I could take the boat for today." Boun offered.

Sisu picked up on the sudden mood change of Raya and interjected "It's okay Boun, Raya has something to take care of before she arrives at the palace. I hope you don't mind." Sisu looked at Boun whose facial features changed from concern to understanding. "Okay Sisu, I understand. I can drop you guys off at the last turn. Then it would be a forty-five minute walk to the palace." He explained. Raya looked at Sisu with gratitude in her eyes. 

It didn't take long to arrive at the last turn. Raya gave Boun a hug to thank him for the ride. Sisu also hugged Boun and tousled his hair after. "Take care of yourself kid, we'll visit you soon and give our best to your family." Boun maneuvered the boat as close to the shore as he was able to.Raya jumped off the boat onto a fallen over tree and balanced her way to the shore. Tuk Tuk followed clumsily while Sisu stayed in the water. They watched Boun turn the boat around and leave, while waving him off.

Raya looked at Sisu and Tuk Tuk "I guess there's no turning back now." While smiling nervously. "Nope." Sisu encouraged. " Let's go." Raya jumped on Tuk Tuks back and started rolling into the direction of the palace, they kept following the channel. After casually rolling and talking and hyping herself up and listening to Sisu's description of every scenario that could unfold a gazebo came into view. It was right near the shore of the channel. "This must be there garden." Raya said while looking around, seeing beautiful flowers, plants and neatly maintained paths between the flowers. "Wow, it's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

She looked around, she saw no one.  _ "They're probably at the party."  _ She thought because she could hear music in the distance. Raya jumped off Tuk Tuk and went into the gazebo. It wasn't large. There was a bench in it and some lanterns on the floor. Nothing unusual. Raya went to sit on the banister of the gazebo. She swung her legs over the side, facing the water so she could communicate with Sisu. "Sisu how do I start when I see her?" 

"I don't know, I guess you can start by telling how you feel. I don't know how humans resolve situations like this. With us dragons it's easy you know, we just give eachother gifts and then we are bestfriends again. Humans are complicated." Sisu rambled while splashing in the water.

"So I should just give her the gift and say nothing?" Raya asked. "That's not how things go between humans." She sighed and all of a sudden her nervousness transformed into anxiety. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I don't think I'm ready Sisu." Raya was turning around to get down from the banister and that's when she heard the footsteps. She quickly turned around and jumped off, ready for whoever was coming her way. She was ready for everything or so she thought. She wasn't ready at all to face the person who was occupying her mind the last month. Now here she stood face to face with no one else than

"Namaari?!!" 

  
  


Tbc..

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on schedule. I want to apologize if I butchered the language not that English is hard but I sometimes I still have problems trying to explain situations so it could be more realistic and relatable. Thank you for reading and the kudos. They arr heavily appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Raya and Namaari confront eachother..or do they..

Raya was thrown off guard by Namaari's sudden appearance. She watched how Namaari awkwardly waved at her while saying hi. The only thing that came up in her to ask was "What are you doing here?" 

"That's a question I should be asking you Dep La because I live here." Namaari quickly recovered and got her confidence back. She smirked while she watched Raya blush as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Well,I am here because your mother invited us." Raya smoothly answered.

"I don't recall my mother inviting people to her gazebo." Namaari flung back at Raya while crossing her arms over each other. Her biceps flexing with the movement.

Raya watched how Namaari crossed her arms, she felt her mouth go dry when her eyes zoned in on Namaari's biceps. She tried to come up with an explanation but Namaari was distracting her with her defined muscles _."Focus Raya!!"  _ She thought.  _ "Goddamn her, why is she so beautiful." _ Raya could literally feel her mind shutting down.

Namaari knew that she had one upped Raya as she waited for a reply from the other Princess.

"Aren't you supposed to invite your guests in Princess? I don't think the Queen would be pleased if I told her about her daughter's lack of manners." It was a little below the belt but Raya wasn't ready to just roll over and let Namaari win whatever it was their doing.

When Namaari heard that her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!!"

"Oh Yes I will Princess unless you invite me in and show me around." Raya wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Ugh fineee." Namaari gave in and gestured towards the palace." Let's go."

Raya turned around and called for Tuk Tuk and Sisu. Sisu just wisphered "I think I'll hang back for now. I think you guys are doing great." While giving her a double thumbs up. Raya shook her head "No Sisu, you have to come, you can't leave me alone with her." Raya whisper begged. "I can't hear youuu." Sisu answered in a Sing Song voice and dove under. Raya groaned out of frustration, then she heard Namaari yell

"Are you coming or not?" Namaari tried to see who Raya was talking to but she couldn't make out who it was.

"Yeah, wait for me, I'm coming. Tuk Tuk let's go." 

"Who were you talking to just now?" Namaari asked. "Oh it's just Sisu, I invited her to come but she had to do something else, she'll join us later." Raya explained.

Raya closed the distance between her and Namaari and they started walking side by side to the Palace."

What's for dinner, Your Highness, I'm starving." Raya teased.

Namaari rolled her eyes and thought _ "this is going to be a long three days." _

"You just have to wait and see when we get to the palace." Namaari her voice was gruff but her eyes were smiling. She knew that Raya loved to eat. "It's nice to know that some things never change." Namaari said, trying her best not to smile. 

"Like what?" Raya asked, caught off guard. "Your appetite for food." Namaari started walking faster when she said that because she didn't want Raya to see her smile. "Yeah, I love to eat and wait up, I'm not in an actual hurry to go to the palace." Raya wasn't ready to go be with so many people. She wanted to talk with Namaari alone and tell her everything but Namaari ignored her and just kept walking faster.

"Namaari stop!" Raya yelled.

"What Raya?" Namaari stopped and turned around and looked Raya straight in the eye. She was suddenly so annoyed and frustrated.

"Uhm, I wanted to talk to you alone before we got in there. I need to get some things off my chest. They've been eating away at me for weeks now." Raya said softly.

"Can't it wait till later or tomorrow because I am actually starving too. I haven't eaten since this morning?" Namaari pressured. She knew somewhere deep in her heart what Raya wanted to talk about and she didn't feel ready yet. She silently cursed the universe for it's intervention even if she was the one who asked for a sign in the first place.

"No! I have to say it now Namaari! I need to say it and I want you to answer truthfully." Raya stood firm. Namaari opened her mouth to say something, anything to get her out of this situation but Raya started talking and all she could do was shut her mouth and listen.

"Do you remember last month when we last spoke Namaari? When everything with the Druuns was finally over and Kumandra was saved. I thanked you for saving me. You told me that you didn't need thanking because everything was your fault in the first place.. Do you remember what I said to you then?" Raya asked, her eyes fixed on Namaari.

Namaari knew exactly what Raya had said but she felt like it wasn't her turn to speak yet, so on a gut feeling she kept quiet and let Raya continue.

"Let me tell you exactly what I said." She continued after taking a breath,

"I told you that it doesn't matter and that I forgave you for everything. It wasn't your fault and that you deserved a second chance as my friend because I did like having you as a friend." Raya moved closer to Namaari and took one of her hands in her own. "Remember what you did after I said that Namaari?" 

Namaari couldn't keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. She kept looking everywhere except into Raya's eyes. 

"You ran..You ran away from me Namaari and all I want to know is why? Why did you run? Why didn't you say anything? Why?" Raya's voice was breaking. She couldn't contain her own tears. Namaari looked at her, tears streaking down her face and then at the hand she was holding. It suddenly felt like it had back then. She was overwhelmed and at a loss for words. She shook her head, removed her hand and turned around without saying a word. She started walking to the palace, trying to wipe her tears away. When she heard Raya yelling for her to stop, she picked up the pace and ran inside, up the stairs and to her room. She felt like a coward because she let her chance go.  _ "Why am I such an idiot?"  _ She berated herself mentally.

Raya watched Namaari run away from her, again. She started crying louder. Tuk Tuk was beside her in a flash. He was trying to comfort her. Raya jumped on his back and they rolled back to the gazebo in the back of the garden. When she arrived, she took the bamboo flute out of her satchel and summoned Sisu. Sisu jumped out of the water and was ready to say that "I told you, you guys would figure it out." When she saw Raya crying. 

"Hey, Raya what happened? I thought you guys were friends again.? Sisu asked, confused. "She- she ran away from me again Sisu. She didn't say anything and she ran. She just ran."

"Then why didn't you run after her?" Sisu asked, confused.

"I-I uhm.." Raya noticed that she didn't have a legit explanation. She could've gone after Namaari and demanded that she tell her what's wrong but she didn't.

"Well go on then. Go after her. What are you waiting for?" Sisu encouraged. Raya wiped her tears and started laughing. "You must think we humans are silly creatures." She thought about what may be going through the dragon's mind. "No, not at all, I just think you humans make everything more difficult than it needs to be. Oh and did you give her the gift?" Sisu looked at Raya with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"No, I didn't get the chance to." 

"Well go give it to her then." Sisu started pushing Raya into the direction of the palace again. 'And promise me one thing Raya." 

"What?"

"No more crying, it isn't a very good look on you." Sisu joked.

Raya bursted out laughing. Sisu always knew how to cheer her up. They hugged and then Sisu jumped back into the water while Raya saddled up on Tuk Tuk and rolled to the palace. She went inside. A servant welcomed her and offered to take her coat and hat. He then guided her to the banquet hall. The place was bustling with people who were eating and drinking and dancing. She looked for her father. She found him talking to the Queen of Fang. 

"Look who finally decided to join us." Chief Benja said while hugging his daughter. "Yeah I'm sorry, I had to take care of a few things." Raya just smiled trying to hide her sadness. "Well, say hi to Queen Virana, she waited patiently on your arrival."

Raya let go of her father and turned to the Queen. She bowed respectfully and greeted her like she was trained to do. "Welcome Princess. I am very glad you decided to join us after all. I have to apologize for the absence of my daughter. She's off galavanting somewhere I presume." The Queen spoke with a disapproving tone. "Don't let me keep you away from the party, go enjoy while your father keeps me entertained. I will sent for someone who can track my daughter down, so she can join in on the festivities." The Queen suggested. 

"Oh, no, don't worry about that." Raya hastily said. "I beg your pardon?" The Queen looked at her with a mildly judging look. Raya picked up on that and started apologizing. " I am so sorry, your Majesty but there is no need to send someone to find the Princess for me. I think I know where she is and I will go find her myself." Raya tried to keep a straight face while trying to apologize.

The Queen waved her off with a little "off you go." Raya thanked her and bowed. She then looked at her father and he just said "go enjoy the party Dewdrop. I'll come find you." Raya hugged her father and then ran off. She was hungry so she stopped at the buffet table first to grab a bowl of food. 

While she was eating she thought about trying again with Namaari but she had to find her first. It was already pretty dark outside. She didn't see Namaari go outside so she must be in the palace somewhere.  _ "Maybe I could ask one of the servants to help me find her."  _ She thought. She scarfed down her food and hastily made her way out of the banquet hall. She looked around for a servant and found one. A beautiful young woman about her age. 

"Hi, uhm I was wondering if you saw the Princess coming this way. I am trying to find her because I need to discuss something with her." Raya asked the young woman politely. The servant looked at her from top to bottom before answering. "I just left the Princess in her sleeping quarters." 

"Can you point me in the right direction?" Raya asked sheepishly.

"Come, I'll take you upstairs your Highness." The woman turned around and started walking towards the stairs and Raya tentatively followed her. It didn't take long before they arrived at the Princess's room. The woman knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a soft voice from behind the door.

"Your highness it's me, Sira, there is someone that needs to speak to you. It's urgent."

"Sira, you know you don't have to be so forma.. Raya?! What are you doing here? Sira did you bring her up?!" Namaari shockingly asked. She tried to avoid looking at Raya.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but I had to. And do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Sira asked, she winked at Namaari.

Realization hit Namaari and thats when she let go of her mildly hostile behavior. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it so she begrudgingly opened the door wider, to let Raya in. Raya stepped in the room hesitantly. When she was in, she looked around and admired the decor. She heard Namaari and Sira whisper something to each other before she heard the door close.

When she turned around Namaari leaned back against the door. Raya watched her take a deep breath while pushing herself off the door before saying

"I'm sorry."

  
  


Tbc...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, something crazy happened today but despite all of that I did my best to finish this chapter. This chapter is close to my heart because it's based of a personal experience. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's alot going on in this chapter and near the end there's some lil spice thrown in there..

Namaari was sitting on her windowsill when she heard knocking on her bedroom door. She asked who it was and when she heard Sira's voice she hurried to open up the door. She didn't even listen to what Sira had said and that's why she was surprised when she saw Raya standing beside Sira. 

What are you doing here? Sira did you bring her up?!" Namaari shockingly asked. She avoided looking at Raya. She heard Sira apologize and remind her of what they'd talked about yesterday. Instantly their conversation from yesterday came rushing back.  _ "You have to follow your heart instead of your gut."  _ Sira had told her. She knew it was another chance and that's why she silently hoped that she didn't ruin it while begrudgingly opening the door wider so Raya could enter.

Before she closed the door, Sira had told her that she understood why Namaari fell for Raya. "She's beautiful. Tell her that and good luck." Sira whispered. Namaari shooed Sira away but not before whispering a "I'll find you later." Sira smiled and then bowed her head. Namaari closed the door and leaned back against it and watched Raya turn around. She needed to say something. So she took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to her at that moment.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out steadily, to help her keep her voice from cracking.She saw that Raya wanted to say something but she stopped her.

"Don't say anything, just listen..please?" 

Raya nodded and waited for Namaari to continue.

Namaari took another deep breath before continuing.

"I am really sorry Raya, for how I behaved not only for today but for last month. I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't know what to do. You were so nice and forgave me, even after everything I did to you. I felt like I didn't deserve it. I still feel like I don't deserve it. My mother taught me that I mustn't let emotions control me, so when I started feeling all those emotions, I- I just got overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do or say and all I could think of was run, run away and don't stop." She paused to take a deep breath. She looked at Raya who was just standing there, patiently waiting for her to finish. So she continued.

"When I ran, I instantly regretted my decision. I didn't want to lose you but I felt like I didn't deserve you either. I thought that all was lost and started working on accepting the fact that you and me, would never be friends again. So tonight when you asked me why I did what I did, everything came rushing back. My gut told me to run again and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Raya." Her voice broke,tears were streaming down her face again. She couldn't hold them in anymore.

Raya saw her friend breaking down in front of her and instinctively closed the distance between them and pulled her in a hug. Namaari flinched at first but when Raya said "it's okay, I still forgive you." She just cried while Raya was holding her. It didn't take long for Namaari to let it all out of her system and recover from her emotional breakdown. She removed herself from Raya's arms and went over to her window. She looked at the scenery shrouded in moonlight.It was beautiful and it calmed her down more.She took a deep breath of the cool night air and sighed. She felt relieved. She felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from her chest. Raya joined her but she didn't say anything, understanding that Namaari needed some time to process what had just happened. They both looked out the window enjoying each others company in a comfortable silence. They could hear the music from the party downstairs and faint voices of people talking and laughing.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Are you expecting anyone Princess?" Raya asked in a teasing voice. She was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not that I'm aware of." Namaari smiled before she asked who it was and it turned out to be a male servant. She opened the door and he brought a few packs in. "Your highness, These are the belongings of the Princess of Heart, I have been informed that she would be sharing your sleeping quarters." He said in a neutral but formal tone.

"What?? I'm sleeping together with you in one room?" Raya asked. The servant's eyes went wide when he heard Raya's voice. "I'm sorry Your Highness I didn't see you there. Where can I put these for you?" 

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't think I will be sleeping here tonight. Don't I get my own room?" Raya asked bewildered. "I am following direct orders of the Queen. I am sorry, where can I put these?" He asked again.

"Ugh give them to me." Namaari took the packs from him and set them down on the table near the door. The servant bowed and then left.

"Yep, we are sharing a room together, curtecy of my mom." Namaari explained a bit annoyed.

"Do we have to sleep in one bed?" Raya asked, still not accepting the situation. "You can sleep on the floor but that would be no way to treat a Princess. Also if my mother found out I let you sleep on the floor she's going to flip. Besides, my bed is large enough to fit five people of your size comfortably. Namaari smirked.

"Yeaaaah, about that, why do you have such a large bed?" Raya gestured at the extremely large bed. "I can tell you why but then I'd have to kill you." Namaari joked. "Anyway I can take the left side and you can take the right side. We can put a pillow in the middle to divide us but now I'm going downstairs, I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure my mother will be looking for me. You coming? When I've eaten and bathed we can continue our conversation from before." Namaari suggested while standing in the doorway. Raya nodded and decided to go join the party for a bit. 

They silently made their way downstairs to the banquet hall. The Queen was giving a speech about new beginnings and working together. Helping eachother grow and what not. Namaari wasn't really interested. She was starving and headed over to the buffet table. She grabbed her bowl of food and disappeared into a dark corner. She hated these events. She hated the fact that she had to put on makeup and play dress up but what she hated the most is that she had to act like a proper lady and show more of her feminine side. She was a warrior for goodness sake. Her mother knew that too but that didn't stop her from forcing the more uncomfortable sides of being royalty on her daughter. Something Namaari really hated. Her father was the parent that didn't care about how she dressed and how she behaved. He just let her be and do whatever she felt like. It was at times like this, that she really missed him.

While Namaari was getting food, Raya joined her father and his crew. They were talking about how delicious the food was and what they had planned for tomorrow. The Queen had ordered for a tour of the palace grounds and the village. They would join and help the people in need. Raya was free to join if she wanted.

The party went on for a few hours. It was almost midnight when the Queen declared that the party was over and that they'd find their beds. The guests agreed because most were tired of their travels and we're ready to fall into bed. The servants came in and started ushering everyone to their designated bedrooms.

When everyone was settled into bed, they came back to clear the hall. Namaari was still sitting in her corner. She waited for everyone to leave and that's when she went outside. She saw Raya leave earlier. She looked around and found her near the stable. She was talking to Tuk Tuk. She couldn't make out what she was saying but she just kept admiring her from afar. Namaari just stood there for a few minutes before she heard 

"Are you going to stand there all night Princess?" 

"How did you know I was here?" 

"I would be a badly trained warrior if I wasn't aware of my surroundings all the time." Raya explained. "So did you come get me so we could continue our conversation?" 

"Yeah and no. I came outside for fresh air and also to call you in. It's time for bed. My mother doesn't like it when people lurk outside." Namaari joined in on their banther.

"It seems to me that your mother doesn't like alot of things Princess." Raya teased. "Yeah, tell me about it." Namaari sighed. Her mother really didn't like alot of things. "Come inside. You still need to take a bath. I can show you where you can do that and then I go next." Namaari offered. "Or we can take one together." Raya suggested. Namaari blushed and started looking for an excuse not to. "I'm just joking." Raya laughed louder now. "Oh come on, we'd be just two Princesses taking a bath together. There's nothing wrong with that." Raya continued.

> "I don't think we should." Namaari was really blushing now. She wasn't opposed to the idea of taking a bath together and then sharing a bed together. It was a lot of together in such a short period of time. 

Raya said goodnight to Tuk Tuk. He was going to sleep outside in the stables and then she got up and followed Namaari who took her to the back of the Palace where the bathhouse was. It was just an open hall with a marbled pool filled with water in the middle. Namaari explained that the water was being supplied by a spring and that the engineers had designed it so that the pool could be drained and that the water would automatically refill. There were a few benches and racks to hang clothes on and there was a closet where you could store towels and rhobes.

Namaari gave Raya a towel and also gave her some folded clothes. "What are these?" Raya asked, confused. "These are clothes for sleeping. You can wear these when you're done in here. When you're finished I will take my bath and then join you in the room okay? I'll be just outside." Namaari was trying to keep her cool while explaining everything. Her mind was filled with thoughts of a naked Raya submerged in water. When Raya started taking her boots off Namaari asked her what she was doing? "I'm undressing to take a bath." Raya couldn't stop a small smile from forming.

"You could've waited till I was outside." Namaari turned around and ran outside. She was blushing like an idiot.

"The offer still stands, Princess. You can join me anytime you want." Raya yelled back at her. Namaari was standing outside, her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding.  _ "Why do I feel like this?"  _ She thought. When Namaari heard Raya go into the water, she couldn't stay there. She had to wait for Raya somewhere else, somewhere she couldn't hear her take a bath. She stayed outside in the garden near the bathhouse. When she was sure Raya had finished, she went back inside. The coast was clear, she thanked the Gods while undressing lightning fast and then plunged into the water. She needed to cool down quickly.

Bath time was a special time for Namaari. She not only used it to clean herself but also to calm herself. Sitting in the cool water was therapeutic for her, especially after long days of training, hunting or other physical exercise. The cool water helped her relax her sore muscles but tonight however there wasn't anything relaxing about this bath. All she could think of was Raya, here in her bathhouse,naked and beautiful. 

She had a lot of fantasies about the other Princess before that were so intense that she had to do something about it herself and tonight was one of those nights. Namaari made sure she was alone before she started slowly moving her hands allover body, pulling at her already hard nipples. She massaged her own breasts and tried her best to keep quiet. In her mind they were Raya's hands on her breasts, massaging them and pulling on her nipples. She kept one hand occupied with her breasts while the other one was making its way downwards, right to the spot where she wanted it to be. She was submerged in water but the wetness she felt between her legs was not from the water but from rather the thought about a beautiful Princess, right here in her Palace. Namaari gave her clit a firm rub. When she did that, she had to cover her mouth with her other hand to contain her moans.

She closed her eyes, as she let her own fingers enter her, imagining someone else's. She moved them in and out at a steady pace until she felt a certain tightness in the underside of stomach. She was close, very close. She removed her fingers from herself and started rubbing her already erect and throbbing clit, applying pressure now and then. It didn't take long after that for her to reach a climax so intense, she splashed like a fish on a hook. She came with a silent yell and one person in her mind.

After what seemed like a while of recovering from her orgasm, she quickly finished bathing. She dried and got dressed and made her way upstairs to her room.

When she open the door, Raya was still awake and sitting on her windowsill waiting for her.

"Oh, you're still up?" Namaari asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you. Do you always take baths that long Princess?" Raya looked at her with amusement in her eyes. "Yeah, usually when I'm overwhelmed." She tried so hard not to blush. "I know I said that we would continue our conversation later but I'm rather tired. Can we do it tomorrow?" Namaari asked hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'm tired too. So what side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" 

"I usually sleep on the left." Namaari answered. "Okay, I'll take the right side and do you have an extra blanket for me? 

"Yeah, let me get you one." Namaari offered. She went to the closet in the back of her room and took out a blanket for Raya. She threw it on the bed and then she jumped in her bed. She put a pillow in the middle of the bed to make some sort of divider for them and then tucked herself in, she then blew out the lamp on her nightstand and rolled on her side, her back facing Raya." Goodnight, see you tomorrow Princess." Namaari smiled in the dark. Her thoughts were flashing back to the moments not so long ago in the bathhouse.

Raya took the blanket and tucked herself in on the right side. She laid with her back facing Namaari. She then whispered a soft goodnight to Namaari and closed her eyes. She was really tired so she fell asleep rather quickly. 

When Namaari was sure Raya was asleep, she turned around facing Raya who had her back to her. She just smiled and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to doze off into a goodnight sleep filled with wild dreams.

  
  


Tbc..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee hope you guys liked this chapter. My two babies are finally coming together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Raya and Namaari shenanigans. No spicey stuff (yet)

It was early in the morning the next day when Raya was stirred awake by something. She had tried opening her eyes but the bright morning sunlight made her close them again. She groaned and tried to turn away from the sun but her movements were blocked by something. When realisation finally hit her, her eyes shot open. She tried sitting up but a heavy arm was keeping her from doing just that.

When Raya turned her head to the side, she found a soundly asleep Namaari curled up with her arm draped over her. All Raya could think off was  _ "Don't move.. don't move.. don't move.." _ She stayed still, trying to figure out a way to get out of this compromising situation.  _ Okay, move her arm and then you quickly roll over to your side. Oh My God Raya, how did you end up in her arms. Her beautiful sculpted arms..Oh God, Raya focus!! Oh Gosh, oh Gosh please don't wake up.."  _ Raya's mind was racing. 

She was trying to focus so hard on getting out of Namaari's arms, that she didn't notice that the other girl had woken up. 

"OH MY GOD!!" Namaari yelled while removing her arm and jumping out of bed like something bit her.

"Well good morning to you too. I take it you slept well last night?" Raya said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She tried so hard not to feel disappointed when Namaari pulled away from her even if she was trying to get away from her in the first place but she couldn't keep the feeling at bay 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Raya. I didn't realize..I-I don't know how I, we, uhm ended up like that. Namaari tried to apologize. "It's okay, it's not like anything happened right?" Raya tried to calm her friend down. "I know but.."

"But nothing, now let's get dressed and go downstairs. Your mother has that tour and village walk thingy." Raya tried to diffuse the slightly awkward situation by changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm not going." Namaari said matter of factly. "Why not? You are the Princess of Fang. Isn't it something mandatory for you?" Raya asked, confused. "Yeah, probably but I'm not going. I told my mother already that I won't participate in every event she had planned for you guys." Namaari couldn't keep her eyes from rolling.

"What are you going to do today then, if you won't be entertaining any guests." Raya asked. She wanted to know if she could also not join. She had hoped to spend today alone with Namaari, trying to bond with her again and bring their relationship back to the way it was.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find something to do. Maybe I'll join our General on the training grounds. I need some exercise. It has been a bit slow with action since you saved the world." Namaari said while smiling lightly. She had started with making her bed. Pulling the sheet and straightening it out. "You mean when  _ we  _ saved the world." Raya said while getting out of bed to help Namaari with the bed. Together they worked in tandem making the bed. It was a whole exercise in itself because the bed was so ridiculously large.

"I still don't get why you need such a large bed Princess?" 

"Like I said earlier, if I tell you why, I have to kill you." Namaari said flatly.

"I wonder how many people had the courtesy to join you in the large bed." Raya thought out loud while she wiggled her eyebrows. 

"You are actually the first person, who has slept in my bed." Namaari shyly answered while tucking her hair behind her ear. She heard Raya gasp before saying "I don't believe you. You didn't have anyone in your bed? Not even Siraaa??" Raya teased. Namaari's eyes widened at the assumption. "Nooo, why would you say that?!" She asked bewildered, trying so hard not blush. 

"Hey, I saw the way she was eyeing you Princess. I'm not blind and might I add that she's got very good taste." Raya winked at Namaari to gauge her reaction at the subtle compliment. "Sira and I are just friends." Namaari answered, slightly annoyed. "So you're telling me that she didn't get to enjoy the almighty Princess of Fang?" Raya mocked." Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"If I must be honest it's probably because my mother intervened before I could. She threatened to send Sira away and know her past. I didn't want that so I kept it strictly professional between us.

Namaari didn't know why she was telling Raya all of this but since the events of yesterday, she felt a bit more comfortable around the other girl. They used to be like this before everything happened six years ago. They could literally tell each other everything because they trusted each other until her mother made her use that trust and betray her one and only friend back then. 

She didn't want to do it but her mother told her it was in the best interest of their people. It had driven a wedge between her and her mother for years. She couldn't forgive her mother for a long while. It had hurt her even more when her mother had told her that she'd make other friends and that she would get over the loss of her friendship with Raya. It took a while but she eventually forgave her mother but their bond wasn't the same anymore. Her mother was since then trying to fix things between them but she didn't make it easy for her. 

"Oh my God, your mom walked in on you guys??" Raya was enjoying this way too much. " No she didn't walk in on anything. We were just kissing!" Namaari tried to make everything sound less embarrassing than it was. Raya couldn't stop laughing. "I'd die if my dad caught me kissing someone and a woman at that." Raya let herself fall on the bed laughing. "Not that he'd mind but the whole idea of getting caught by a parent is a bit too embarrassing for me." She tried to catch her breath from all that laughing.

"Rayaaa, get up! We just made the bed." Namaari whined, glad to be able to move on from their current subject. "So what, we'll mess it up again later when we sleep in it tonight. Right? So why spend all this energy on it." Raya casually explained. "I could've been downstairs already eating breakfast because I'm really starving now." She went on.

Namaari just shook her but Raya had a point and she actually didn't have to make the bed. There were people designated to do that but she did it anyway because it gave her some form of accomplishment that early in the morning. 

After they'd finished making the bed, they both changed into their clothes for the day and headed downstairs to the dining hall. Everyone had already eaten so they were the only ones there. The Chiefs and the Queen were outside. They were getting ready to leave for their activities. Raya should probably go find her father but she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind if she didn't.

"Are you really not going to join them?" Raya asked again to be sure.

"Nope. I'm going outside. Spar and train a bit until late this afternoon." Namaari summed up her schedule for the day. "Can I join you? We could spar together so I can win every fight." Raya boasted. She did it on purpose because she knew Namaari wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"Oh, you think you can beat me?" Namaari raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh I don't think, I know I can. Remember our last fight?" Raya smirked at Namaari, she knew she got her where she wanted.

"Let's settle it then. After breakfast. So start eating up because you're going to need your strength." Namaari promised. Raya just looked at her with a determined look in her eyes. 

They ate their breakfast while conversing and reminiscing over their old encounters as enemies. They told stories about their adventures and laughed about silly stuff. It was starting to feel like old times again. Namaari kept looking at how Raya laughed and couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. She wanted to play with that long brown hair and kiss her neck and feel her body pressed against her. She lost the sense of her surroundings and let herself float away on her fantasies about the young woman who was sitting right in front of her who probably didn't want her the way she wanted her.

"Namaari?" 

Raya watched how Namaari's eyes lost focus and went oddly silent. She tried calling her name again.

"Namaari? You still with me  _ Dep La? _ " 

"Hmmm yeah, yeah, I'm listening, oh would you look at the time. We have to go. I did promise you a beating.. right?!" She smoothly recovered fast and got up out of her chair. 

"Oh did you now? Lead the way Princess. Let's see who will tap out first."

"Before I go with you, I wanna go see Tuk Tuk." 

Namaari offered to go with her. Namaari spent some time with her cat and Raya with Tuk Tuk. When they were ready to leave the stables Namaari asked Raya if she was ready to get her ass handed to her.

"Let's go, I can't wait to hand you yours." Raya answered while saying goodbye to Tuk Tuk. While they walked to the training grounds, Namaari showed Raya around a bit. It was a fifteen minute walk to an almost secluded area. It was a medium sized yard, surrounded with a high fence made of bamboo. There were a few people there including General Atitaya. When they entered everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed out of respect for them. They greeted everyone casually and Namaari proceeded to show Raya around. A few men were already training in the yard.

Inside there were buildings almost like barracks. There was a small temple and besides the temple was barack designated to store weapons for training. There were also two changing barracks, one larger one where you could rest, one bathhouse and one built like a classroom. Namaari explained on her tour of the place. They ended back at the armory.

"So it's time to choose your weapon Dep La." Namaari smirked. Raya looked at the weapons they had stored there. There were a lot of swords, spears, bows and arrows, sticks and more. Raya chose a medium sized scimitar that had relatively the same weight as her keris while Namaari opted for her usual double scimitars. When they made their choice, Namaari guided them to the center of the yard. A few meters removed from where the other men were already training.

"So you ready Princess?" Namaari asked, already getting herself in position to attack. "I was born ready." Raya flung back. They bowed and then there was just clashing of metal against metal. They were both formidable fighters but Raya had a tad more experience than Namaari but Namaari held her own against Raya.

"Are you ready to give in yet Princess, you look really tired." Raya was teasing Namaari just to get her a bit agitated and Namaari was falling for it. They danced around each other, trying to get one another to submit. "All those lessons you had, are really paying off." Raya kept on egging Namaari on. "Oh yeah?" Namaari asked while effectively blocking a slice from Raya's sword. "Yeah." Raya grunted. "You're good.. I'm not going to lie but I'm better." Raya continued before dodging an attack from Namaari. They continued for a while until Raya managed to hit one of Namaari's swords out of her hand. "Oops, my bad. Did you need that?" Raya couldn't stop teasing Namaari and Namaari couldn't help but fall for the teasing. She was starting to let her anger guide her movements and that made her attacks sloppy and more predictable. It didn't take long for Raya to completely disarm and kick her to the ground. Raya was on top of her in an instant, pressing her blade onto her throat. 

Namaari raised her hands in surrender and Raya got off of her and helped her get up. "Told you I'd win." Raya gloated. "Yeah, whatever." Namaari admitted while rubbing her shoulder. She fell hard on it. "Do you want to know why you lost?" Raya asked, this time not as a form of tease but to give genuine advice. "Why did I lose oh mighty warrior Princess?" Namaari couldn't stop the sarcasm from staying out of her tone. "It's because you let your anger take over. I was deliberately teasing you and egging you one because I knew I'd get a reaction out of you. You let me inside your head." Raya explained while catching her breath. "So you cheated." Namaari said flatly. "No I didn't cheat, it's a combat tactic called "distraction" and you fell for it. Why I don't know. What if I was a real enemy? You'd be dead by now." Raya started her teasing all over again. 

"Okay fine, you win. That's what you want to hear right?" Namaari said, annoyed. She picked up her swords and started walking to the armory. Raya followed her and decided to stop her teasing for a while. She pushed a few too many buttons today. "So what do you want to do now? We still have a few hours of daylight left." Raya asked, trying to distract Namaari from whatever she was feeling. "I'm going to go for a swim and if you don't mind, I want to go alone. Please?" Namaari asked softly. "Yeah I understand, I'll go find my father, we can meet up at the palace later for dinner if that's okay with you." Raya understood that Namaari needed some space. Namaari nodded. She hung her swords and Raya's back up. 

She gave a Rayai a look and started walking away. Raya on her turn, walked away back to the palace to go find her father.  _ "They should be back by now."  _ She thought. 

She took her time walking to the palace. When she finally arrived there were a lot of people there. The Chiefs and some servants were handing out food and clothes to people who looked like they needed it. She saw her father talking to a young boy. They were laughing about something.

"Ba.." she called to get his attention.

"Hey Dewdrop, where were you? I missed you today." He smiled when he saw her.

"I was doing a lot.", she teased.

"Well tell us all about it." He smiled while he gestured to himself and the boy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence about publishing this chapter. It's more like a filler. The good spicy times are coming. Bear with me please..oh and I'm sorry for the late publish..I had a long work day..so if there are mistakes..sorryyyy.. I'm very exhausted..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is a multi chapter fic. I will try and update everyday. If I didn't make the deadline just assume something crazy happened okay. Also I don't have Beta readers, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
